


[Podfic] Shieldmaiden of Rohan

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: There had been many battles won by the teeth of the shieldmaidens, but the men who ruled Rohan said that wolves and horses were ill-suited to one another. Men rode horses, of course, and they put them on their banners, and they slaughtered the wild wolves that roamed the plains and stuck their furs to the city walls in warning.Shieldmaidens withdrew from the wars of men. Their great power, they decided, was only for themselves and whomever they deemed worthy.





	[Podfic] Shieldmaiden of Rohan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shieldmaiden of Rohan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783042) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> I, uh. Recorded and did the cover art for this pretty much immediately after Gorgeousnerd wrote it for me 4 years ago. And then for some reason I decided I didn't like the audio and it needed rerecording? I'm not sure why; the only thing I've done with it now is a bit of making sure the volume doesn't spike too much. I'm really glad to finally be posting it though - it's still one of my favourite things ever. 
> 
> EDIT: Protip: Do not do your audio editing on the train if you suspect the file might have issues. *winces* I see now why I felt like I had to rerecord this. Ah well. /o/
> 
> Also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/150675.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/179391842658/fandom-lord-of-the-rings-pairing-%C3%A9owynrosie).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Arda/lotr_shieldmaiden_of_rohan_gorgeousnerd_sylvaine.mp3) (4.4 MB | 0:09:34)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Arda/lotr_shieldmaiden_of_rohan_gorgeousnerd_sylvaine.m4b) (5.0 MB | 0:09:34)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
